


Оптимист

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Оптимист

Катце всегда был оптимистом - другие рядом с Ясоном Минком... нет, не будем несправедливы, они выживали. Но через какое-то время начинали совершать идиотские поступки, например, открывали двери перед любимым петом господина Минка, требовали наказать любимого пета господина Минка, читали господину Минку нотации по поводу его любимого пета, похищали любимого пета господина Минка... Одни неприятности были от этого любимого пета господина Минка!  
А Катце, как уже было сказано, был оптимистом и во всем пытался найти хорошую сторону.  
Господин Минк назначил Рики Дарка своим любимым петом? Хорошо хоть не самого Катце.  
Господин Минк имеет неприятности из-за своего любимого пета? Хорошо хоть, не сам Катце.  
Друг господина Минка, господин Ам, хочет видеть Катце и узнать, что тот может сделать с любимым петом господина Минка? Хорошо, что такой друг у господина Минка всего один.  
Кроме оптимизма, Катце отличался наблюдательностью - и не заметить, что любимый пет господина Минка (чтобы тот его как следует отымел этой ночью и во все последующие) просто ходячая неприятность, он, разумеется, не мог.  
Вывод был прост и изящен - держимся подальше от Рики Дарка. Даже когда господин Минк подсунул его самому Катце на бережное хранение, Катце умудрился сохранить оптимизм, хоть и с трудом. Хорошо хоть, господин Ам не звонил с проверками, как же поживает любимец его друга.  
Всегда могло быть и хуже - это правило поддерживало Катце во всех жизненных ситуациях.  
Только когда Дана Бан взлетел в воздух, Катце предался отчаянию и подумал, что вот он, тот самый момент, когда хуже уже просто некуда.  
Разумеется, он поплатился за эти мысли.  
Звонок господина Ама не вызвал у Катце никаких особых эмоций, как и требование приехать к нему немедленно.  
А вот зрелище Рики Дарка, подозрительно живого и, кажется, довольного жизнью - вызвало.  
\- Охуеть, - вспомнил Катце свои монгрельские корни.  
\- Совершенно с вами согласен, - вздохнул господин Ам. - Я отдаю его вам. Нет, не насовсем, - поправился он, увидев перекошенную физиономию Катце. - Вывезите его незаметно с планеты и присмотрите за ним, пока...  
\- Пока что?  
\- Пока я не скажу, что вы можете возвращаться.  
Катце присел на пол и постарался не взвыть.  
\- Ну ты попал, - радостно сказал любимый пет господина Минка, к которому, кажется, опять не подходило определение "бывший".  
\- Сохраняйте оптимизм, Катце, - сочувственно посоветовал ему господин Ам. - Ведь все могло быть и хуже.  
\- Да ну? - не поверил Катце.  
\- Да. Я мог бы отправить с вами Ясона.  
И Катце немедленно полегчало.


End file.
